


A Late Night Dip

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Thranduil go skinny dipping late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night Dip

   It was very unlike you to do such things, but when Thranduil had asked, you couldn't possibly refuse. After all, he was your king, but more than that, he was your dearest friend. You'd known him since he was a young elf and you had become fast friends. Tonight was probably the first night that you'd done something so uncharacteristic of yourself. Sure, the two of you had done many outlandish things, whether it was getting insanely drunk at one of his lavish parties and insulting the guests or pranking his son when the mood took him, but this was something you'd never dreamed of doing. “It will be fun, you'll see,” Thranduil said to you as the two of you strode down the long corridor that led to the underground spring in the mountain. It was the bathing and swimming spring that the elves of Mirkwood used when they needed it. It was open to everyone, even the king, though he had his own private bathing quarters.

   “Yes, but why the public baths? You have your own spring that I'd be more than happy to join you in.” He laughed a little and looked your way.

   “It's not the same! Why would I want to skinny dip in my own bath? Where's the fun in that?”

   “What if someone sees us? You know exactly what they'll think and no amount of truth will change their mind,” you said, hurrying along beside him.

   “No one will see us; it's the middle of the night. Every decent elf is asleep by now. And you know I can dispel any rumors. I am a king after all.”

   “It still worries me.”

   “We'll be fine. Now come on!” he exclaimed, grabbing hold of your hand and pulling you faster down the hall.

  When you got to the baths, there was not a soul in sight. The wall sconces dimly lit the room and the sound of water was everywhere. Already Thranduil had begun to shed his robes and you politely looked away, untying your tunic with your back to him. You let it slide from your shoulders and to the ground, the fabric pooling at your feet as you stepped out of it. You still wore a light undershirt, leggings, and boots. There was a splash behind you and you turned to see the Elvenking already in the water. His hair was pulled up into a tight bun and he wore a smile on his face. “You're coming in, aren't you?” he questioned, swimming over to the edge of the spring. You smiled at him and began to unlace your boots.

   “I don't think so. I think I'll just dangle my feet over the edge into the water,” you said, a playful undertone to your voice. He gave you a grin.

   “If you do, I'll just pull you in with your clothes and you'll have to walk back sopping wet,” he said.

   “Is that a threat?” you asked, slipping your boots off.

   “Take it in whatever manner you wish, but know that I never say anything I don't mean. Now get undressed and get in here,” he said, chuckling.

   “Yes, my lord,” you said, a small smirk on your face and you turned to take off your undershirt.

   “You know I hate when you use formalities with me,” he said.

   “But you are my king,” you replied, tossing your undershirt over with the rest of your abandoned clothing.

   “Well, if you're going to play it that way, I command you to get in here with me,” Thranduil said. You could hear the smile in his voice. “And you know the punishment for disobeying your king.”

   “Then turn around! I don't want you looking at me while I change,” you said over your shoulder. He scoffed.

   “I've already seen everything as I'm sure you remember.” You rolled your eyes.

   “Yes, you don't need to remind me. I remember that all too well,” you replied, shimmying off your leggings and turning to face the spring. As you'd requested, he'd turned his back. You pulled your hair up quickly and walked as silently as you could to the spring's edge, jumping in beside him and splashing water everywhere. He gave a surprised cry and you couldn't help but laugh. Pulling your hair up had been useless as it was soaked now. His was in the same state and as your vision cleared, you noted the slightly peeved, sightly playful look on his face.

   “So this is how you wish to play, is it?” he asked. His voice took on a slightly ominous tone and you grinned widely, beginning to swim away from him.

   “I'll play, but only if you catch me first!” you exclaimed. He grinned as well, starting after you at a brisk pace. The two of you swam early into the morning, laughing and splashing the entire time. It felt as if you hadn't grown up since your teenage years and that there was no class division between you two. However, you both became aware of the time when you heard footsteps coming down the hall. You looked at each other and within a split second were out of the water, drying off as best you could. You didn't care if he saw you now since you were more worried about whoever was coming down the hall. You wrapped your hair in a towel and quickly threw on your clothes, leaving your boots off. As you finished dressing, as did he, adjusting his robes so that they laid just right. You exchanged smirks and bursted out laughing, your giggles filling the spacious cavern. Whoever was coming never did appear and you thought that maybe you'd imagined it, but nevertheless, you knew it was late and that you needed sleep if you were going to function the following day. The two of you walked up the corridor side by side, smiles on your faces.

   “So, was it as terrible as you thought it was going to be?” Thranduil asked. You shook your head.

   “It was actually quite fun. I'm glad you asked me to accompany you,” you said. He looked over at you and wrapped his arm about your shoulder, pulling you close to him and kissing your head softly.

   “As am I.”

 


End file.
